A Reasonable Favor
by Eternal1
Summary: Mina decides to write a love letter to Andrew. She asks her best friend to give it to him instead of her, but will it get into the wrong hands or the right hands? Read and Find out. SDMA pairing. Revised
1. The Letter and the Misunderstanding

A Reasonable Favor

By: Eternal1

Chapter 1 - The letter and The Misunderstanding (Revised)

Hi guys I'm Eternal and I'm back with a new story. Now I'm writing it from top of my head so work with me :) Its about how Mina decides to write a love letter to Andrew and she asks her best friend to give it to him. Instead, the letter ends up in the wrong hands or maybe even right? Read and find out. Anyways hope you all enjoy. Oh and btw I have NO claims on Sailormoon, its Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. Unfornately I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Two girls were walking down the street in Juban district and chatting happily. Both girls looked so alike they could pass as twins even. The girls are blond haired and blue eyed beauties. They look the same but their hair style and shades in hair and eye color is what makes them different. Both girls looked to be around 16.Both girls were wearing Juban High School uniforms. One of them had her hair picked up in a big red bow half picking her hair and the other half loose. The other blonde had her picked up completely in two buns in each side of her head and a long curled strip falling from the buns. Serena and Mina were on their way to the arcade to see their other friends, when suddenly Mina came up with an idea.

"Sere! I got an idea! But I really need you're help on this." Mina pleaded

"Oh no Mina, the last time you had an idea we have never been able to go back to that store without the manager looking at us funny."

"Oh pleeeease Sere! This is more reasonable."

"How so?" Serena asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I decided to let Andrew know how I feel about him. So I am going to write a love letter to him. It's **_SO_** much easier than to tell him!"

"Okay, how do **I** help?"

"I need you to give him the letter for me."

"What! why?"

"Please Sere, There is no way anything can go wrong with this idea."

"I guess...It is reasonable for once." Serena commented.

"Hey I resent that comment!" Mina replied.

Mina kept giving Serena her best impression of a sad puppy face. She knew that Serena couldn't resist that face.

"Okay, fine I'll do it."

"Yay! Thanks **_so_** much Sere! You're the best!"

Serena just smiled and nodded and both girls kept walking to the arcade to meet their other best friends. The following day Serena saw a tired Mina running towards her.

"Mina! What's the hurry?"

"Serena, I did the letter last night and I want you to give it to Andrew today."

Serena nodded.

"Okay, so we'll talk more later about this later after school. So see you later!"

Mina nodded and walked quickly to her class. The day had been long for Mina and Serena. Mina was excited about what was about to take place and Serena was worried about anything going wrong. Finally the last bell rang and everyone was heading out. The girls decided they would all go together to the arcade to meet Raye.

"So Mina, what exactly should I tell Andrew?" Serena asked

"Hmm..." Mina thought.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Lita asked.

"Oh nothing much, just Mina wants to give Andrew a love letter but wants me to give the letter to him."

"What!" asked a surprised Lita.

"Well, I decided to take the matters into my own hands. I wrote him a letter letting him know how I feel."

"Thats great to see you're actually doing something about it." Ami commented.

"Yeah I agree. You go girl!" Lita cheered.

"I know" Mina winked.

"So?" Serena asked.

"So just tell him that there's a letter for him from a secret admirer."

"What! you didn't sign your name in the letter?"

"Now why would I want to take out the fun of him guessing? It makes it all the interesting."

"So your not technically telling him directly that **_you_** are the one that likes him. Just telling him you like him in secret?"

"Yep, sounds about right."

"Suddenly I'm not so sure about this Mina, I mean what if he thinks it's me that wrote him in that letter?" Serena asked unsurely.

"Nonsense, you're giving him the letter from the admirer, how is he going to think your his admirer?"

"Lets see, because admirers **_can_** lie and say the got it from someone else?"

"I don't think Andrew is going to really think the admirer has that much guts to give him a love letter and especially with no signs of nerves, do you?"

"Well…I don't know."

The four girls walked in the arcade and looked around to find their friend Raye in their usual red booth. Serena had decided she wanted to get this letter business over with already. Serena gently tells the girls she would meet them at the booth and starts walking towards the counter and sits on one of the stools and waits for Andrew. 'Okay, time to put the plan into action' she thought.

"Hey Meatball head, ready to stuff you're face again?" a deep voice from behind interrupted.

Serena's face turned into bright red of anger and turned around to go face to face with the gorgeous ocean blue eyed and raven haired young man who seems to be 20.

"What are you deaf? The name is Serena not meatball head and no I'm not going to stuff my face as you nicely put it. Besides it's none of your concern." Serena replied sticking her tounge out at him.

"Well someone has to teach you some manners."

"Oooh! You're one to talk! You need to learn how to be more mature because you pick on high school girls as if you were back in middle school!"

"Aww meatball, I don't pick on high school girls, just you."

"Your such a bully! Apparently you also need a memory to remember my name."

Darien just shrugged as if he didn't care and Serena kept getting angrier by the minute forgetting about the letter completely.

"My memory is fine."

"Are you sure about that? Because you can be in denial about that"

"Does my ear deceive me? You know what denial means. I'm shocked." Darien replied in fake gasp

"How **_DARE_** you to judge me and treat me that way. You don't even know me well enough to do so. Just because I don't make perfect grades like you, or am perky, and blonde doesn't mean I'm an airhead that's stupid!" Serena's eyes was beginning to water, but before Darien could reply she just stood up from her stool and walked to the booth and sat with her friends. Darien saw how the girls were trying to comfort her and glaring at him. He turned around to face the counter when he had just noticed a letter that was right where Serena sat a few minutes ago. Before he got a chance to see it a hand made a grab for the note. Darien turned to see a very curious Alan  
reading the letter apparently Serena left on the counter. Darien never liked this guy personally.

"Don't you think that's invading a person's privacy?" he asked annoyed.

"Well it seems I already did it and besides it's not really invading when this love letter is for me."

"love letter?" Darien raised an eyebrow in doubt.

Alan looked at Darien with dislike, it couldn't hurt to fib. Besides, he needed to get rid of competition.

"Yes, Serena had just confessed her strong feelings for me in this letter."

"Are you sure about that? Because from what I could see it's not addressed to anyone in particular."

"Please, she left it for me to find and besides I plan on making her mine. Cause I know she belongs to me."

Now Darien **_really_** didn't like this guy. Darien frowned at this. 'Who did this arrogant man think he is?' he thought.

"Serena doesn't belong to anyone but to herself. She is not property!"

"I don't intend in making her to be property, just to be mine."

"What **_are_** your intentions?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Of course it is my concern! I don't trust you." Darien narrowed his eyes with fury and coldness towards this creep.

"What do you care? You're not any better, you actually hurt her with your cruel words."

"Perhaps, but their meant as a jest. It's not in any way a malicious intent as I assure yours are."

"So you think hurting an innocent girl feeling's is a jest? Even if it's not a malicious intent it still hurts. Anyway how do you know my intent is malicious? Perhaps

I plan on marrying her someday."

"For what for love or for something else?" He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I don't know what you mean by something else."

"I think you do."

"Well...perhaps for both."

"Don't you **_DARE_** lay a finger on her!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Many things if you don't back off."

"What for? So you can move in on her? I don't think so."

"What!" Darien's eyes widened in shock. Now that was something that threw him off.

"Don't tell me, you actually don't know your own feelings? is it possible you've denied it for so long. Although I don't see why you should with a beautiful young woman like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Darien replied turning his head to the side and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ha! you can't even look at me and deny it! You know its true and besides I see how you look at her and it's more than just a friendly rivalry."

"At least I would actually love her which is more than I can say you'll ever do."

"So you do admit you have feelings for her?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Right, but I'm **_not_** going to back off."

Alan turned around and coolly walked away to the girls table, leaving a seething Darien behind.

"Hey buddy, what was that about?" Andrew asked in concern.

"Nothing..."

"What's this then?" He held up the letter in his hand.

"I think it's Serena's, I think she left it when she walked away from our usual bickerings."

"Oh no Darien, not again."

"That is why I said our usual"

Andrew just sweat dropped at his friend's response. He looked down to read the letter and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my gosh, it's a love letter!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Did she write it to you?"

"Of course not! but I do wonder who it really is for?"

Somewhere in back of Darien's mind wished he could have answered a yes to Andrew's question. After hearing what his thoughts was saying, he shook his head.

"I do too."

"That Alan guy thinks she wrote to him, even though it wasn't addressed to anyone in specific."

Andrew noted the cold tone in his friend's voice and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

So Darien began telling Andrew what happened with Alan. By the end of it Andrew was very angry and yet surprised. He was angry at this Alan guy. He better watch out because Serena meant a lot to him and was like his sister so he'll need to watch his back from him. In other words, Andrew was having the same thoughts on Alan as Darien, with the exception that Andrew's thoughts were more brotherly. Andrew was surprised at Darien though, who would have thought behind the bickerings he actually cared?

'Not that Darien was cold hearted or anything, it's just I never seen Darien react with such emotion. Dare I think of something else?' Andrew thought amuseingly.

Than he noticed Darien's cold stare and turned around to see Alan already by the girls table and looking down at only Serena with a very non appropriate stare. Andrew frowned as well.

"We can't allow this!" Andrew said angrily.

"No we can't and I won't" Darien stood up and headed toward the booth and Alan noticed.

"Hey girls! Meatball head!" Darien greeted with a charming smile towards Serena. This went noticed by Alan. After the greeting Darien went from charming smile to serious.

"Meatball head, can we talk? it's important."

The girls and Serena looked at each other and blinked.

"I'll let that meatball head slip for this time, if this is important."

Darien nodded. Serena was about to get out of the booth when Alan decided to sit down and block her way.

"Alan! please move, I need to go and talk to the jerk."

"Precisely because he's a jerk, I won't allow it."

Darien narrowed his eyes towards Alan. He was already losing his patience with this arrogant man.

"What do you **_mean_** you won't allow it?"

"I mean, that I won't allow him to hurt you."

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Alan, just get up please."

"Serena..."

"Alan, I'm a big girl and he's not going to do anything. I trust him! so move NOW!"

Darien was **_really_** losing his patience. Than his expression changed to a surprised one when he heard Serena sincerely say she trusted him. He couldn't describe how he felt but he can say he was touched by her sincerity and trust in him.

"The lady is asking for a request, I think you should obey it." Darien came into defense with a cold tone towards Alan.

Alan had no choice but to comply to her wishes.

"Fine, but I'll be here for anything." he replied bitterly.

Serena nodded and Darien rolled his eyes.

"Really Alan, it's nice that you're looking out for me, but you don't have to over do it either."

Alan nodded.

Darien looked at her and led her to the backroom.

"So what's this about?" Serena asked curiously.

"Listen, I know we don't have the best history, I know I've hurt your feelings and such so I know you will have many reasons to not believe me but I just hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt you, right?"

Serena looked lost, confused, and than surprised.

"I know" She nodded.

"So what I'm about to say is not a joke, I'm really serious. I don't trust Alan and I'm not telling you what to do and I won't. I just think you shouldn't either."

"Why?"

"Meatball head, I doubt his intentions towards you are good."

"What do you mean?"

Darien gulped. Now how was he going to explain this to her.

"I'm just saying he's not really interested in you. He's interested in your body instead."

All of the sudden Darien felt as if a bucket of ice was thrown to him. He was shocked. He placed his hand towards where the feeling of burn that was held in his left cheek.

"How **DARE** you? This is a really big low and even for you…you JERK!"

Darien frowned and was losing his patience and at this point began to get angry.

"Well excuse me for trying to warn you of a potential danger. But if you don't want to take a warning well than I guess you're going to have to see it for yourself! Don't come crying and saying no one warned you about it. For all I care you can do whatever you want!"

At this point Serena's eyes began to water and her expression clearly showed she was really hurt.

"I don't have to take this from you anymore. One thing is to pick on me for my habits and another thing is to go and say something like this as if I'm not likable enough to be wanted for me and make me feel worthless! I thought you were better than this!"

"Well if you weren't stupid enough to leave the letter at the counter I wouldn't be here involved in this mess!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That Alan guy found the letter you left at the counter and assumes you wrote it to him"

"What!"

Darien just crossed his arms and looked to the side uncaringly.

"He thinks you belong to him."

"Excuse me?"

"He told me himself, when I confronted him about reading a private letter."

"Oh no! That letter wasn't written by me and it's for Andrew."

"What!" now it was Darien's turn to be in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing jerk, forget I ever said anything! It's none of you're business!"

"Fine!"

"Frankly, I can't believe what you just said about Alan either"

"Can't say I'm surprised" Darien replied rolling his eyes.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"That you're a foolish girl to believe in anything"

"And you're a fool to NOT believe in anyone or anything. You selfish, arrogant, and cold pig! Now if you excuse me I have friends waiting for me."

Serena turned around and walked away but not before hearing Darien saying something behind her back.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Darien also walked away and went back to the counter. He threw money in the counter, picked up his jacket and left out of the arcade. Andrew just blinked at his friend's sudden urge to leave.

"Hey girls! I believe it's time to go for our study sessions" Serena announced.

The girls looked at each other in confusion and than nodded.

"Sorry Alan, I just got to go and study."

"I understand Serena." He stood up from the booth and picked up her right hand and placed a kiss behind it.

"We'll see each other tomorrow at school. See you than" Alan walked away and out of the arcade.

"Serena, what's going on! Since WHEN did you want to leave the arcade so soon?" Raye screeched.

"Let's just go okay!" Serena looked at the girls pleadingly.

The girls looked at each other worriedly and nodded. Each girl stood up from the booth and walked out of the arcade with a sad Serena. Which left a worried Andrew wondering what went wrong.

* * *

Okay guys that's just about it! That's all I have for this first chapter! I am totally revising this story. More will come out depending on your responses and to my new ideas. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know.

Eternal1


	2. Darien's Atittude and the Missing Letter

A Reasonable Favor

By: Eternal1

Chapter 2 – Darien's attitude and the missing letter.

Hi guys I'm Eternal and I'm back with a new story. Now I'm writing it from top of my head so work with me :) It's about how Mina decides to write a love letter to Andrew and she asks her best friend to give it to him. Instead, the letter ends up in the wrong hands or maybe even right? Read and find out. Anyways hope you all enjoy. Oh and btw I have NO claims on Sailor moon, its Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. Unfornately I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident. The girls were shocked and really upset and disappointed in Darien. They were confused by his behavior. Even Raye had to admit he went too far with his childish acts towards Serena.

'What's his problem? But if what Serena says it's true than it makes sense. But no need to be so rude to her either' Raye thought angrily.

---Flashback---

"Meatball head, do you mind telling us what happened back there?" Raye asked.

When Raye and the girls didn't receive any response from the usually bright girl they turned to each other worriedly.

"Hey Sere, what happened? What did Darien say this time?" Lita asked.

Lita went over and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder in compassion. Serena just kept looking down sadly at the floor in her friend's temple. When she heard Lita's question tears began to fall down from her already sad eyes. The girls didn't know what else to do or say to offer Serena comfort.

""He…He told me that Alan was interested in me for my body and not for me." Serena sniffed.

"What!" each girl said at the same time.

Serena just nodded at their response and began to continue…

"I just couldn't believe it either and so I slapped him."

"Way to go Sere!" All of the girls cheered with the exception of Amy.

"I'm not fond for violence, but even _**I**_ must admit he deserved that." Amy commented.

The girls looked appalled at Amy's comment and grinned at their shy friend. Amy blushed and asked Serena to continue her story.

"He called me stupid for leaving a love letter in the counter which is why he was trying to warn me about Alan."

"Oh no! The letter!" Mina gasped.

"I know and I forgot about it because of him. He provoked me into another of our bickerings and I forgot about the letter!" Serena replied angrily.

"What did Alan have to do with the letter?" Lita continued to ask.

"He read the letter and assumed it was from me to him. That's what that stupid baka said! Then he claimed that Alan said I belong to him. I knew something like this would happen."

The girls gasped and looked at each other. Serena's tears begin to fall down on her face.

"I'm soo sorry I forgot about your letter Mina. I was just so upset about this. Than he got upset with me for not hearing his warning and that he said he didn't care what I did. He said to not come crying if something did happen."

Mina went over and hugged Serena. "Oh Sere, it's not your fault."

Serena sniffed. "Really? You forgive me?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"There's nothing to forgive you for! If anything I have to apologize for putting you in this position."

"Oh no Mina, this wasn't your fault either. It was that stupid baka!" Serena exclaimed.

---Flashback ended----

Raye walked in the arcade to wait for the girls for their usual meeting. While she was waiting for them she looked around and noticed Darien was sitting over by the counter and drinking his coffee. She noticed he was alone because Andrew was serving other customers. Raye decided to take the opportunity to talk to the baka and than show him not to mess with her BEST friend.

Raye stood up and walked over to the counter.

"For your sake I hope what you said about Alan is true, because if it isn't you're a dead man!" Raye exclaimed.

Darien didn't even bother to turn around. He didn't even jump or flinched. In fact, he seem to have been expecting this.

"Whatever" he replied continued sipping on his coffee and reading his newspaper.

"Whatever? Is that all you have to say?" Raye replied with her arms crossed and looked at him sternly.

"What do you want me to say?" Darien asked sarcastically and turned to face Raye with a bored expression on his face.

"What is YOUR problem Darien? I'm giving you an opportunity to explain yourself. You hurt Serena and I won't allow that at all."

"I have no problem. Your friend is the one with the problem, not me. For once I was being helpful to her and all I got was a slap. Need I say more?"

"Can you blame her? You've taunted and teased her all this time, did you really think she would for one minute believe you would actually help her? She thinks you hate her!"

"Not my problem. Besides I'm not the only one that picks on her, so I don't know who you are to come and claim me for mistreating her."

Raye looked shocked and as soon as it came it left replaced by anger.

"For your information unlike someone, I wouldn't go as to so far as to make her feel worthless like you did last week. So don't tell me I can't claim anything."

"Whatever, it's her problem if she doesn't want to listen."

"So it's true about what you said to Alan?"

"I don't have to give any more explanation. I did what I had to do."

"If you don't care what she does, than why did you warn her about it?"

"Would you rather have me not warn her about it and than have something happen to her?" he growled. At this point he was annoyed. And his fist tightened at the thought of Alan hurting her.

"Of course not! I'm just trying to seek out the truth and make sure this isn't some sick insult or joke you're trying to pull here. Besides it would help for me to know so I can take a look at Alan myself and analyze him. That way we can look out for Serena."

"Why would I joke something about this?"

"Well you haven't proved other wise with your behavior towards Serena and besides you didn't have to be so rude either!"

"I don't have time to listen anymore accusations."

"Well at least tell me this, what happened to that letter?"

"I think that stayed with Andrew. From what I picked up I think that letter belong to him and frankly I don't care." He replied getting up from his stool and threw money at the counter and left with his newspaper out the arcade. Raye just stood there and watching his retreating back in silence. Andrew passed by and asked Raye what had happened to Darien and why he had left early?

"Andrew, what happened to that letter Serena left here the other day?" Raye ignored his questions and bluntly went to the matter at hand.

"The love letter?" Andrew replied back with a question.

"Yeah that." Raye nodded.

"I have it here for Serena to claim. Why?"

"Because I'm here to claim it for her."

"Okay, if I may ask Raye who is the letter for?"

"Let me give it to you straight at hand, First starter's Serena did **NOT** write that letter. Secondly, it's a secret admirer that **you** have. That same secret admirer gave it to Serena so that she can give to you. Apparently there has been a misunderstanding the day she was going to give to you. I think we both know what we're talking about at this point."

Andrew was about to ask Raye another question when Raye cut him off.

"Don't even bother to ask me who's your secret admirer is, because I don't know and even if I did it's not my job to say who it is."

After Raye had said that, she saw that her friends just walked in. They waved at her and she waved back. They walked towards the counter to where she and Andrew were talking.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Serena asked.

"Serena, who's my secret admirer?" Andrew asked bluntly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys I think I'm gonna end it here. Wow talk about telling someone off. Anyways here's another chapter to enjoy and I really hope you guys liked this. Like I said in the beginning, I'm writing this out of my head, but now I'm writing out of ideas I've been planning for a while. I didn't like how it was turning out the first time. So far I'm more satisfied with these new ideas. So let me know, I'm open to your thoughts on it.

Eternal1


	3. An Addtion to the Favor and a New Twist

A Reasonable Favor

By: Eternal1

Chapter 3 - An addition to the favor and a new twist

Hi guys I'm Eternal and I'm back from a long writer's block with the newest story from my collection. Now I'm writing it from top of my head so work with me :) The story idea was given to me by my best friend who currently resides in London with me adding a bit of my ideas as well. This story is for you Nat and thank you! Anyway It's about how Mina decides to write a love letter to Andrew and she asks her best friend to give it to him. Instead, the letter ends up in the wrong hands or maybe even right? Read and find out. Anyways hope you all enjoy. Oh and btw I have NO claims on Sailor moon, its Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. Unfornately I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Serena looked on to Andrew, than to the girls, and than back at Andrew in shock. '_How does he know? I haven't told him anything_.' Serena wondered. All of sudden just like that Serena's eyes widened. '_Could it have been that __**JERK**_?' Serena thought angrily. Her fists already tightened at the thought of him. 

"How did you...?" Serena asked surprised.

"I told him about his secret admirer meatball head" Raye answered the question noticing Serena's anger. Raye already knew who Serena was thinking of when her expression was clearly easy to read.

"Oooh RAYE!" Serena exclaimed angrily at the dislike for the name meatball head.

"Now girls..." Andrew began to smooth out the situation before Raye and Serena begin their famous tongue war.

"What?!" They both exclaimed to an embarressed and fearful Andrew.

Amy, Lita, and Mina just sweat dropped. Andrew looked to them for some help and they nodded.

"Now Serena, I think Andrew still wants to know who his secret admirer is. Right Andrew?" Mina asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Andrew nodded and waited for a response from Serena. Serena stopped pouting and looking angry and instead was replaced with a careful thought. Andrew noted this and wondered what Serena was thinking. The girls looked to Serena and wondered the same. Mina was praying Serena wouldn't say a thing to Andrew considering it was her who wrote the letter. Serena was annoyed and felt like sweat dropping at everyone's stare. '_Honestly, do they __**actually**__ think I'd be stupid enough to tell Andrew who his secret admirer? even though at times like these I feel like shooting daggers at her for putting me in these situations_.' Serena thought to herself.

"Andrew, you know your like a brother to me and I want you to be happy. But do you think I'm honestly going to tell you who it is?" Serena asked.

"Oh **COME** on Serena...pleeasssssseeee" he begged giving her a puppy look.

Serena just sighed and looked exhausted and annoyed by this situation with a teardrop on the side of her head. Ami, Lita, and even Raye sympathized with Serena. They knew Mina always had a knack for putting them and herself on the weirdest and troublesome situations. '_But than again meatball head let herself be put in these situations knowing Mina's prone to some kind of trouble. I'd thought she'd learn from that last incident at that store_.' Raye reasoned. Mina at this point was kind of worried knowing Serena doesn't resist puppy looks from anyone. Mina also knew Serena was in this situation because of her so she decided to help out her friend.

"Andrew you know Serena can't do that. That is the point of a secret admirer. Besides don't you think it's the secret admirer's job to tell you instead of her messenger? After all she is the one with the feelings not Serena." Mina interfered.

Serena and the girls looked on with surprise on their faces. Although Serena looked **VERY **grateful for Mina's interference. After all, it was her that got her in this situation. Andrew looked uncertain at first and than defeated.

"I guess..." he mumbled not to happy with the current answer, even though he knows it's true.

"Aww, Andrew don't look so defeated. Don't give up yet, you never know your admirer can drop hints to you at anytime." Mina winked at him and pat him on his back.

Andrew just sweat dropped and yet he looked hopeful as he thought he could live with that. Still Andrew was very curious by nature so he doesn't know how long he can take not knowing. The girls sweat dropped except Mina who looked cheerful. They turned to Serena looking on with more sympathy than ever; knowing Serena has some work cut out for her. Serena just buried her face into her hands in exasperation at the new situation Mina put her in. '_**What** have I gotten myself into_?' Serena thought miserably.

Darien had left the Arcade in a furious state. He had to go somewhere to calm down and relax. Darien felt like he was in some kind of alternative universe where he seems to be the one whos the bad guy even though he's really the good one. '_What **just** happened?'_ he asked himself. He felt frustrated.'_That girl is the most stubborn and naive girl I have ever had the pleasure to have met _' Darien froze. '_Pleasure? what am __**I**__ saying? I know she's likeable...there I go again. Wait I should be upset with her not thinking how much I like her!_' Darien's eyes widened at that last thought and shook his head. He kept on walking and finally decided to head towards the park to clear his thoughts. Has he arrived he went straight towards a bench by a cherry blossom and sat down. Darien can't understand his need to protect Serena but he was not going to let Alan get to her, only because he's proven to be untrustworthy. '_and thats it_' Darien thought in denial. Satisfied with his denial he got up and went home.

Meanwhile in the other side of town a young woman about the same age as the girls with medium straight auburn hair and chestnut eye color was currently walking side by side with her best friend and her long time secret love Alan. Ann have been noticing Alan has been in a very happy state of mood these days. '_I wonder why._' she thought suspiciously. Heck who was she to question it, she was happy that he was. Although she couldn't help feeling that something was up with Alan.

"Alan, I can't help noticing you've been very happy lately. Care to explain?" Ann asked bluntly.

Alan kept walking ahead and took a side glance at his best friend Ann. He couldn't help notice a slight difference in Ann today. There was something different about her he didn't seem to see before. For some reason to him today she looked very pretty like she was glowing. She looked like she was pretty happy herself. He shook his head and took in her question and grinned at the thought of his Serena.

"Well to be quite honest Ann, I have someone in mind" Alan replied.

Ann looked shocked for a moment. "..Who?" Ann asked curiously and jealously.

"Serena Tsukino." he answered oblivious to the hint of jealously in Ann's voice.

"What?! What do **YOU** see in her?" Ann asked disappointed and with a rage of jealously.

Alan waved his arm dismissingly and went on explaining to Ann about his feelings towards Serena.

" I know, I know what your thinking, but she's just so beautiful. Her flaws pales in comparison. Also there's just something about her that just calls my attention. Either way she's definitely a challenge that's for sure. I will have her as mine, I guarantee you that."

Ann was infuriated and her face glowed alright. It glowed anger and jealously. Ann kept her fists tight to try to control her temper. '_**must**__ remain calm_.' she told herself.

"How do you plan on that? I mean after all she can have her eyes set on someone else." Ann continued.

'_she better_!' she thought bitterly.

Alan narrowed his eyes angrily and growled at the thought of his competitor Darien Shields. After all it is possible considering he's seen them both bicker with each other. Serena may have looked downright upset with Darien but he wasn't stupid not to notice some sort of chemistry and spark in both eyes when they see each other.

"Not if **I** can help it. I have my own plans as to how her eyes will only be set on me." Alan barked.

"So what? You plan on romancing her like taking her on dates and such?" Ann asked with a disgusted look in her face.

"Yes" was his only reply.

"Ha Ha" Ann laughed in jealously.

Alan turned the side of his face to look at the laughing Ann. He had on a confusion yet annoyed expression on. '_What was so funny_?' he wondered.

"What?" he asked.

"Just imagine it, you taking Serena out for dinner. Oh that's priceless. Have you seen the**WAY** she eats?" Ann smirked maliciously.

"Ann just because she's not in a diet like you doesn't mean you have to be jealous. I mean I have to admit even I'm surprised she's not overweight. That's besides the point. The point is it's refreshing to see a woman with a healthy appetite instead of those 'have to lose weight diet' when clearly those women don't NEED to." Alan rolled his eyes as he kept walking straight ahead.

Ann looked flabbergasted. Deep down she was very hurt Alan said such things to her. Has much as Ann hated to admit she was jealous but not for that reason. Ann was jealous that Serena had her best friend and long time love's attention when clearly she didn't in that romantic way. To Ann that wasn't fair. She truly and deeply loved Alan. Heck she felt that she loved him first. She be damned if some blonde airhead will take her happiness away. Ann can plainly see Alan was sprung over the dumb blonde. Ann felt she had to find a way to change that. Ann vowed she **will** find that way.

* * *

AN: okay guys! the end of chapter 3. I know its' been a long time. Actually this story had other plot factors but I changed them. This story has been revised almost completely. Up to then I really did have MAJOR writer's block. Anyway I'm adding new plot and twists that will be different than the usual repeats we are all used to seeing and reading. I wanted to do something different to the story that isn't your usual ways.Thats why I did some revisions on the plot. The results will be the same just different course. Ann was just added on the last minute. Originally she wasn't going to be in the story at all. This story main focus of course is on Serena and Darien pairing but will add Mina and Andrew as a pairing too (just not yet). Anyway thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions, comments, and such I'm more than welcome to hear them out. 

Eternal1


	4. The Favor continues and reconciliation

A Reasonable Favor

By: Eternal1

Chapter 4 - The favor continues and possible reconciliation

Hi guys I'm Eternal and I'm back from a long writer's block with the newest story from my collection. Now I'm writing it from top of my head so work with me :) The story idea was given to me by my best friend who currently resides in London with me adding a bit of my ideas as well. This story is for you Nat and thank you! Anyway It's about how Mina decides to write a love letter to Andrew and she asks her best friend to give it to him. Instead, the letter ends up in the wrong hands or maybe even right? Read and find out. Anyways hope you all enjoy. Oh and BTW I have NO claims on Sailor moon, its Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation Co. Unfortunately I do NOT own it. I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Few days after wards, the girls gathered in the temple. Everyone was chatting happily and Raye and Serena would get in their usual bickering's here and there. The rest of the girls of course would sweat drop and sometimes would either break the bickering's or just let them continue on to rant all they wanted to each other. Mina however had other plans.

"Sereeeeeeeennaaa" Mina whined in a singsong voice.

Everyone including Serena and Raye who momentarily stopped bickering to cover their ears.

"Mina you **AIRHEAD**! stop whining like meatball head!" Raye shouted revealing her short temper.

"Hey!" both blonds chorused together.

"Serena, now that I have your full attention I have another delivery for you."

All the girls including Serena sweat dropped. Serena knew exactly what she meant and sighed.

"I don't know about this..." Serena mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. So where's the next letter?"

"Right here." Mina announced pulling an envelope out of her bag.

"Did you at least clue him in on anything about you?" Lita asked curiously.

"Of course I did! I wrote another love letter and I emphasized my favorite color is orange."

"What?!" all girls shouted and one by one each girl fainted in an odd position. Mina just blinked at the scene and wondered what that was about.

"You **GOT** to be kidding me?" asked Serena who recovered first from the shock.

All of the girls recovered from their shocks as well and shook their heads side to side as if clearly expressing their disbelief.

"What?" Mina asked.

"Mina, don't you think you should add a more obvious hint?" Ami asked quietly.

"Yeah and more than just one hint?" Lita added in.

"How much more obvious can this be? I mean come on it's my signature color!" Mina emphasized cheerfully.

The girls all had exasperated looks in their faces with teardrops hanging the side of their faces at Mina's cheerful rant.

"Mina if you keep giving just one hint and less obvious ones Andrew won't find out till the following century!" Serena explained.

'_Perhaps Serena and the girls are right, but I can't give myself too much away either.'_ Mina sighed.

"Listen, the next letter I'll be a little more revealing. I just worked on this one so hard for me NOT to give it. Pleeeeeeeaaasssseee Serena!"

Serena and the girls once again covered their ears to Mina's plea. Serena looked hesitant. To her, this letter has caused already enough problems and especially with Darien. The girls saw and understood Serena's hesitation. They understood she already got into trouble by doing her best friend a favor. Mina saw this and understood her as well.

"Sere, I admit that last letter was MY fault, but what can go wrong with this one? I mean we already clarified the situation to Andrew and Darien."

"Well not technically. If what Darien says about Alan is true, than **not** all things are clarified."Ami added in.

Serena just hanged her head in annoyance at the thought of Darien. She was still upset with what he told her. ' _But what if he was right? What if Alan does think the letter was for him?'_ Serena had her doubts. _' I mean why would that jerk joke about this? it's below even for him.Perhaps Alan did read the letter and thought it was for him, but I still can't believe the other things Darien said about him though.' _Serena was pondering her situation with Darien and his words. She didn't know what she would do if she was to see him or how'd she react. To Serena it was awkward. Serena groaned at her last thought. How could she have forgotten that minor detail to this favor? She still had to see him because she had to go to the arcade to deliver her friends letter. '_Why me?'_ she last thought.

Andrew was wiping the counters to his beloved arcade, when he heard his doors chime signaling a new customer as arrived. He quickly looked up to see his best friend coming over to claim a stool to sit. Andrew turned around and grabbed a cup and poured his best friends usual coffee and went back to place it in front of him in the counter.

"Hey Andrew"

"Hey Darien, what's going on?"

"Not much." Darien shrugged.

"What happened last week with Serena? you both left out of here in a rush." Andrew commented.

"That meatball brains! I swear Andrew that girl is **too** trusting for her own good."

"What happened?"

Darien proceeded to explain the tale to Andrew. Andrew listened carefully, he never saw his friend react this strongly before. Andrew was shocked by the end of his friends tale. Darien also explained Raye's confrontation with him. Now last week's rush made a lot of sense to him. '_It also explains Raye's mood a few days ago'_ he thought in remembrance.

"So basically that's it."

"Wow...Dare..I don't know what to say. I mean Serena's reaction does make sense."

"I told her I wasn't joking! what **MORE** does she want me to say and do?!" Darien angrily expressed and his hold on the coffee tighten.

"Raye explained that to you. The girl thinks you **HATE** her. Can you honestly blame her for thinking that way?"

"Andrew I understand that, but when have I **ever** given a serious accusation like this to her before! she should know better!"

"Darien..I know..." Andrew's reply was cut off when he heard and saw his next customer come in the arcade.

Darien noted Andrew's cut off reply and assumed one of the two things; either Serena or Alan arrived. Darien thought he was in no mood to deal with either. He didn't bother to turn around he just kept sitting facing Andrew and taking sips of his coffee. Serena was on her way to the arcade and was worried. She still didn't know how she felt about dealing or facing Darien right now. She had thought of ignoring him, but thought better of it. The tension was still going to be there. Serena sighed and had arrived to the arcade. Andrew looked up at first seriously and than gave her a smile. Serena returned a smile of her own and than frowned when she noticed Darien was sitting there. '_I guess it's time to face the music'_ she thought as she marched up to the counter. Meanwhile Darien was having a hard time dealing with her nearby. He wasn't sure how to take off this tension between them. All he just wants is for things to go back to the way they were.

"Hey Andrew!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Serena, what can I get you?"

"Actually, I have something for you."

"Another letter from the secret admirer?"

Serena nodded and took out the envelope from her bag and handed it to Andrew. Darien raised his eyebrow and narrowing his eyes at the poor letter. Darien felt it was of this letter and secret admirers' fault to bring on so much complications for him. Serena and Darien were clearly avoiding each other from Andrew's point of view and he hoped that somehow they can talk this situation out. Andrew had to talk to Serena to fix this. At the moment though his focus was on his love letter and blushed at it's continents.

"OK than I did my job. See you later Andrew!" Serena waved and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She turned around the second she heard Andrew's voice. She tilted her head to the side as if asking what to Andrew. She slowly and nervously walked back to the counter.

"Serena, you haven't even given me a chance to at least comment or respond to this. I'll be back!" Andrew said indicating the love letter and left. Serena sighed and just started to hit her head on the counter.

"How do you get yourself in these situations meatball head?" A familiar voice asked her. She knew right away it was Darien and lifted her head up quickly and winced holding her head.

"Ow."

"Are you OK? you shouldn't have hit your head on the counter." Darien looked on in concern.

"humph, I'm still upset with you know! Don't call me meatball head! the name is**SERENA**." Serena hissed back.

Darien couldn't help but smile at the familiar bickering but than frowned at the tone.

"Look..."

"No you listen to me here Darien Shields, I'm...I...well...I might believe you when you say that Alan may have confused the letter thinking it as if it was mine, but I still can't believe the other accusations."

"Whatever meatball head, believe what you want to believe. My conscious is clear."

"Oooh! your such an infuriating man!" Serena shrieked with her arms flaring around in the air.

"And why are you a stubborn mule, that when someone is trying to warn you of something you **REFUSE **to listen?" Darien encountered angrily and hurt.

"What?"

"What happened to that **TRUST** you said to Alan that day you had in me?"

"Darien..." Serena was cut off by Darien's continuous rant.

"Don't...just don't. I think your actions and words spoke enough." Darien said and threw down the cash owed to Andrew and got up the stool and was heading towards the arcade's sliding door.

Serena was shocked at Darien's outburst. What was more shocking was she saw the anger, hurt, and most of all the sincerity in his eyes. Serena felt ashamed for her actions against Darien. '_Than again he hasn't been Mr. friend to me either. Still...its no excuse on my part.' _ Serena thought in guilt. She saw he was ready to leave and something in her just couldn't't allow it. So she got up the stool and hugged him from behind to stop him. It worked because Darien froze and she felt him freeze. Shock was an understatement to what Darien felt. So many feelings went through both of them that Serena quickly let go and looked down the floor blushing. Darien turned around and looked to see Serena was looking down shyly with a clear shade of deep red on her face. '_must stay mad at her!'_ Darien thought as he felt some of his walls crumble at the sight. Darien sighed. Serena continued to look down.

"I think we need to talk somewhere else." Darien finally said. Serena looked up and nodded. Together they exited the arcade and heading towards the park to talk in privately. Meanwhile, Andrew had just come out from the back to give Serena a response.

"Hey Serena...here is a.." Andrew stopped as he noticed Serena was no where to be seen. He also took notice that Darien was not around either. Andrew sighed with a tear drop on the side of his face. '_I wonder what happened this time.'_ Andrew thought. He shook his head and put his own letter back in his apron pocket and continued to work at his counter.

When Darien and Serena arrived to the park they went to sit at a bench by the cherry blossoms. The tension was so thick anyone could have seen the awkwardness between the two of them. Serena decided enough was enough and took matters into her own hands.

"Darien...I'm...I'm sorry. I really **DO** trust you. It's just that...the way you said it and than there's the fact I haven't seen anything out of Alan's character." Serena began.

Darien took a side glance at her for a second and continued too look ahead at the beautiful site of some lovely gardens in the park. '_Although seeing Serena sitting here by the cherry blossoms is a more lovelier sight. She really looks beautiful.'_ he shook his head of his thoughts and reprimanded himself. Darien was really hurt and upset with Serena yet he concluded she apologized and looked regretful. Darien wondered why he was so overprotective of the girl next to him. _' I'm not overprotective, had any other guy came along but with a real loving intention I wouldn't have a problem with it.' _ he denied. _'yeah right'_ another part of him said. He shook his head out of these thoughts and instead came back into focus on his meatball head. _'MY?' _ Darien closed his fists in frustration and noticed he had a VERY worried and sad Serena next to him.

"Darien...Darien...are you OK? Please Darien...I...I understand your still mad and if you don't want to hear from me than you won't"

Serena bowed her head sadly and stood up from the bench. She felt like she should have known better. Her eyes began to water in a silent sadness and she was beginning to walk away when her wrist was grabbed and she looked up at the two beautiful sapphire eyes looking softly back at her. _'he really has beautiful eyes'_ she thought in daze and shook her thoughts and any weird feelings she was getting away. Darien saw the sadness and his heart nearly broke in two.

"Serena, I'm sorry if I gave you another impression I was lost in deep thoughts. Please sit back down."

Serena nodded and sat back down next to him. Than as if she finally got something her eyes widened in shock.

"What did YOU call me?"

"Serena?"

"Oh my gosh, are YOU sick or something?" Serena asked in a dramatic fashion and her hand found it's way to his forehead. Darien had a sour look in his face and sweat dropped.

"What? I am not."

"Wow, I'm not complaining but I believe pigs are flying."

"Ha Ha, don't get use to it meatball head."

Serena looked annoyed and had two huge tear drops coming out of her eyes in exaggeration.

"You jerk!"

Darien couldn't't help but feel relieved, happy, and nervous? _'At least things are looking like their coming back to normal'_ he thought with a chuckle. Unknowing to him Serena felt the same way. Darien frowned and turned to her. Serena looked back at him and gulped. Serena wondered what his frown in his face was for.

"In all seriousness MEATBALL HEAD" he emphasized jokingly. He couldn't help it; he enjoyed seeing Serena riled up. She was just too cute for words.

"Humph"

"I'm sorry you took what I said to you about Alan the wrong way, but there was NO other way of saying it."

"Of course there was!" Serena argued.

"No there wasn't and if I even tried to hint it, you wouldn't get it."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed angrily.

"Here we go again, Serena I didn't mean you wouldn't get it because your not smart. I'm saying you wouldn't get it because you are too nice to see other things beyond that." Darien said choosing his wording carefully.

"Oh" was her reply.

"I know you are still not going to believe what I told you. You are too oblivious for these things."

"I am not!"

"Meatball head, you are not oblivious to other's needs and feelings but you are to your own."

" I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Just be careful with the guy, OK? Andrew and I will be here if you need us." Darien sighed and crossed his arms looking to the side.

Serena just blinked a couple of times. She looked at Darien and even though his features remains expressionless, his eyes did show for a moment a tender care. His words as fast as they spoke it gave a hint of concern. Darien turned to look at Serena since she hasn't said anything and he gasped. Serena's eyes soften up completely and gave him the most radiant and compassionate look. Darien thought for a second his heart was going to pop out of his chest for a second when he noticed that beautiful yet angelic smile of hers. Serena was so moved for his care that she gave him her most grateful and loving hug she had. '_perhaps he doesn't hate me at all'_ she thought with hope.

"Serena?!" a familiar voice exclaimed in shock.

* * *

OK I'm going to end it here. So what do you guys think? I tried to add more so you guys can get more and also a bit more for me too. Like I said above I am currently working this story on impulse. I'm just going with the flow. I do have some ideas for it. The original that I had unfortunately has been lost and gone. I had a virus a LONG time ago and with it the original story was gone just like that. So in a way I'm starting over. I do remember some of the original. I might add them back I don't know. Let's see. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews, or ideas...let me know! Take care guys! till next chapter!

Eternal1


End file.
